Blue Rose
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: This flame of hate. This flame of passion. This burning lust, and jealousy. That is only where the story began, oh that is only the start. Ratings may change, details in the authours note at the end. Kaito/Len/Gakupo M/M
1. Imitation Black

「_In this twisted life, is a love that's forbidden_  
><em>A heart which has become much hidden <em>  
><em>Our imperfect love has yet to be unfurled,<em>  
><em>Painted black in this ebony world <em>」

* * *

><p>If someone saw them walking by each other on the old dirt roads, they would think they were strangers. No nods of acknowledgement, no waves. It was as if they didn't know each other. But someone would know if they noticed the lingering glances between them, wishing silently, almost praying. Someone would see they knew each other. Yet as the blue headed male would walk silently one way, past the purple headed male that would walk the other. No one would see the hate that passed through their eyes when they saw each other; the hate that would flare and send flames through their emotional system. Their facial expression would not change. For they had not a reason to hate each other. No reason was presented, if they didn't know who the other was.<p>

However, they did know each other. They met beyond the world that most knew — through one place, time, person. Through a single flaxen link. A little sliver of that light blonde colour would be the only connection between the two males. That same link would be the centre of their hate, the centre of this despise they held for the other. That centre would happen to be someone they loved dearly.

A deadly love. More sinful than that of murder, to the eyes of a simple citizen. They did not know, no, they did not know. A normal citizen would see nothing; the scarlet apple the males took a bite from, their lustful glances at the blonde... They were all unnoticed. They even went unnoticed to the object of possession — that which both most equally craved.

This flame of hate.

This flame of passion.

This burning lust, and jealousy.

That is only where the story began.

* * *

><p><strong>Authours Note: <strong>

**Well hello dearies. I started another story. /shot  
>Okay, if you haven't guessed, this story is based off the VanaN'Ice series (from the SCL - Seven Colour Light - project). I used Blue Rose as the title of it all because most of these songs were released in Natsu-P's mini album ~Blue Rose~ :3<br>I'm going to take the parts of a song and turn them into chapters. The rating might change, but I try to keep it as PG as possible without it getting lame. /is a gut-less wimp /shot  
><strong>**YES THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER IN THE FUTURE, I PROMISE. ;w; This is just a sort of prologue thing. Background information. **

**I'm not sure what characters to put it under because it has to do with three characters, KAITO, Len and Gakupo. I've just got Len down as the one character. Anyone have a solution for this? ; ^; **


	2. Imitation Black II

_「I've always wanted to say these words to you_

_This mere phrase that runs from my heart_

_If my impulse cannot be acceded to_

_Then I shall break each piece apart」_

* * *

><p>As Kaito crossed paths with the flaxen haired lad, his heart skipped a beat, and then it literally felt as if it had stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat, arms fell limp at his sides, his legs moving at their own accord — But they took him right on past. Right away from the little angel dressed in black. He withheld himself, resisting his urge to look back over his shoulder. He urged himself to pretend that nothing happened between them, or else nothing would ever happen again. This undying wish to hold Len, to stroke his head and keep him safe and warm no matter who watched... Yet to pretend that he had never known the sweet embrace, the tenderness of the childish kisses shared... His heart twitched inside his chest, writhing pain. His paced visibly slowed to himself, but not to any other person who might be watching.<p>

Unless that person were Len.

When he picked the pace back up again, his head reeling with thoughts of the blonde, wondering what was fluttering through that beautiful mind at this instant. Was he thinking of Kaito? Was he praying that time would fly by faster, just as he? The thoughts Kaito were thinking now, Len was laced into every single one. He let himself indulge just once, licking his dry lips, his unhappy feelings visible on his features for a second, if not less. His body tingled with the crave to have the joyous ball of love back into his arms. He shoved his hands into his pockets, trudging forward to his destination.

He walked a few feet forward, turning a corner, and then another, arriving at a quaint little shop. Very homely, but paid very well, especially in this economy. After his little stroll through the relatively cold weather, stepping into the heat of the room instantly took affect on his body, the warmth rushing through him. He took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door, smoothing his shirt and pants down, before heading to the back, picking up his blue business vest, buttoning it up in the front, and then heading back out to the counter.

A brunette stood waiting behind the register, seemingly tinkering with the system, wearing a similar outfit to the male, but the vest she adourned was red, instead of blue, while she wore a black skirt, rather than black pants. Turning her gaze towards Kaito, she smiled, then turned her attention back to the register. "Mornin'." She mumbled.

Kaito eyed the treats on display in the glass that supported the register. There were assorted chocolates, breads, and other delectable cakes and sweets. He would have to remember to buy some banana bread and sea salt caramel treats for Len before he left the shop for the day. "Good morning." Kaito replied, just as enthusiastic.

"You're late." She scolded, finishing whatever she had been doing to the register and turning back to pick up a new crisp white apron.

He scoffed, taking her spot behind the register while she walked to the back where it was obviously much bigger, for it's where she home-baked all the goodies in the shop. The smell of sweets meant she had already begun her batch of treats for the day. Not many people stopped by, but she always had the energy to make those delectable. "I had a rough night." He replied in a dragging, monotone voice, only half lying.

He could hear the disappointed sigh leave the lips of the woman in the back, "Sorry to hear that. But you were 15 minutes late. Don't let it happen again." Her voice trailed off, muttering sentences of disapproval silently to herself, while Kaito pulled a chair back behind the register, sitting in the corner that was placed not even three feet away from his point of duty.

The all-too-familiar jingle of bells placed at the door's entryway signalled the entry of a new customer. He sat up from his spot, crossing the short distance to the register before the customer could see an ounce of his slacking. The click of shoes were distinctly heard as the customer made their way into the room. Kaito didn't look at the customer, but spoke out of routine, "Welcome to Le Delicieux, how may I help you today?"

"Kaito."

The blue-eyed man snapped his attention to the figure that walked into the room.

His head spun, and his eyes were disbelieving. "Len?" He whispered, looking the figure up and down, wondering if it were really the blonde being presented before him.

The flaxen headed boy nodded his head once, swallowing roughly, the black bow tying his hair up bouncing lightly.

"Why are you here?" Kaito dejectedly asked. Someone finding out that the two knew each other could damage everything they had built up.

Kaito instantly wished he had not said it the way he did, the look on the flaxen haired boy's face showing why. "Lady Luka sent me." Len replied, looking down. "She wanted to try something Miss Meiko had told her about." He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve silently, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

Kaito leaned over the counter, looking Len in the eye, carefully and quickly making his point before anyone else could see. "I didn't mean to say it that way. I'm happy to see you." He whispered, and his stomach did a flip. He pulled back, watching a small blush form across the blonde's face, cheeks heated, ear to ear.

Len pulled a small note out of his pocket, only noticed by Kaito, just barely. It was hidden among a small fold of cash, obviously to pay for whatever Luka had sent him to fetch. Kaito nodded, and stepped into the back momentarily.

"Meiko?" He asked, before he was instantly shoved a small box, containing the treats the brunette had planned to sell. "Okay." He blinked, walking back out as fast as he had came.

He set the box on the counter, looking back to Len. "There." He smiled. "Cash?"

Len reached his hand over the counter, rather shyly, and Kaito reached out to take money and secret note hidden within. As their hands brushed, Kaito and Len felt their chest flutter with butterflies. Kaito let his hand linger for a second longer than needed, and Len's blush darkened as Kaito watched, retracting his hand. The blue eyed boy hurriedly grabbed the red and white striped box, rushing out the door almost too quick.

The same sense of loss, but mixed with the feelings of love poured down onto his head, yet Kaito couldn't help but smile. He put the cash away in the register, carefully slipping the little note into his pocket, careful not to read it at this moment. Once again, he took his spot in the small corner, keeping watch for if anyone else were to come in.

* * *

><p>Len walked into the theatre, his eyes falling on the big stage first, watching as a small duel scene was taking place. The two males were practicing with prop swords, and Len took the entire scene in. A forest background, and a thorn covered castle off to the side, where Lady Luka rested comfortably in the little balcony. Her hair was tied up rather messily, but it looked beautiful in a unique way. Her dress was that of a princess', so he figured she was standing in for him at the moment during this part in rehearsal as he had left to get the delectable treats she wanted.<p>

Len and Luka's eyes caught, and Len smiled. She was like a mother to him. After all, she had taken him in as a child, and promised that wherever his sister would be, she would help find her. 10 years had passed, but they never hesitated to look whenever there was anything said that could have been her.

"Alright, that's it for now." Luka called, her blue eyes demanding the two practicing males to stop.

They were rehearsing for an upcoming play. The law didn't allow females to play in the theatrical arts, which is why Len was always stuck playing the female leading roles, but Luka was always there to help direct everyone. She was secretly the author of this play, going by her initials of "L . M ." The play was about a princess trapped and set to be wed to an evil king, that was played by a traveling actor, the name of which escapes Len's mind, while the saviour — the man the maiden initially falls in love with — is played by Gakupo. How ironic.

Len thought back to the last play he had acted in that involved the purple headed male. It was in the rehearsal where they shared their first kiss, seeing as even in that play Len had the leading female role. Len blushed thinking about that moment, then shook his thoughts off.

Everything had to be so confusing. Why did he have to like that kiss? His first kiss, given to a man — to Gakupo, and he loved it. It was forbidden to actually be with another person of the same gender, was it not? Then why did something so wrong, feel so good? And just when did Kaito play a role in this? Possibly when Kaito kissed Len thinking the boy was a girl? It just surprised Len that when Kaito found out the truth that Len was male, Kaito still craved him. Len was startled away from his thoughts when he felt a pressure at his shoulder, realizing that Luka was calling him back to earth from cloud-nine.

"Len? You're looking a bit flushed, are you alright? You don't feel sick or anything right?" Luka pestered, worried.

Len coughed, shoving the box of treats to her, "I-I feel fine. I think I am just going to lay down for moment, is it alright?" He shot her a cute look, hoping for at least a half an hour.

"Len, if your sick I need to know. The show goes on in twelve hours." She started, "In two hours we're going to be busy getting setting stuff up, which will take at least another six hours." She sighed. "You have four hours of free time, then from there on you will have to practice the last few scenes with Kupo."

Len nodded, making a break softly to his small room. The business of acting wasn't always that profitable, but Luka always managed to have enough money to pay for this big place and keep the food on the table. Walking down the hall, he counted the rooms till he reached his own, before hurriedly rushing in, looking in the mirror, and removing his lace up boots to sit down on the corner of his bed. He shivered lightly. There was always a small breeze in here, not that it mattered. His blanket would suffice for warmth, as it always has. Wrapping himself up in the yellow blanket, he laid his head on the thin, white pillow below him, closing his eyes, determined to make the best of the five hours he was presented. If it meant sleeping to be energized for acting later, then so be it.

He took a deep breath, sorting through his thoughts, feelings and memories one at a time.

Len loved to be around Kaito and Gakupo. Sure, yeah, he loved to be around Luka and Gumi, and Piko, but with the other two, it felt different. They always did things that would make his head race, and his body spark and tingle. His heartbeat sped up just thinking about the last time he kissed Kaito.

But it was hard. He liked both of them. So much, with several problems getting in the way. Not only was it illegal, but immoral, right? Sinful? It was all so confusing. It's not like he could tell his heart to stop beating so fast around them, or tell his stomach to quit feeling like butterflies, or to tell his eyes to stop crying whenever he thought too hard about them.

As soon as Kaito saw Gakupo, and Gakupo met Kaito, the two hated each other. Len didn't even introduce them on purpose. After a play Len was starring in, Len made the mistake of leaving still in his dress, just to get fresh air. He made the mistake of kissing Kaito. He made the mistake of letting the bluenette walk him back to the play, where he found out that Len wasn't a girl, even if Kaito didn't care. He made the mistake of letting Kaito sneak in to the play, which happened to be a play that Len and the purple-headed male kissed in.

Len groaned and rolled over. All his thoughts were bouncing around and his memories unclear and hard to explain to even himself at this point. He just wanted all the confusion, and sadness to end.

There were a couple knocks at the door, and a deep voice called out to Len, making the young boy shiver, but not from the cold. "Lenny?"

"H-Here," He whispered, hoping his small voice was heard. "Come on in Kupo."

He heard the door open, himself refusing to look over at the purple headed man who walked in silently, shoes scuffing against the floor as he closed and locked the door. Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed, Len opened his closed eyes, staring at the wall.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gakupo asked, a hand rubbing the back of the blue-eyed boy.

Said boy let out a content sigh. He sat up, one blanketed hand rubbing at his eye, "I feel fine, I was just sleepy."

Gakupo nodded, pushing the boy down on his back, hovering over him. Leaning his head down, "Well, you should get some sleep before later. " He breathed. The purple headed male kissed right behind the younger boy's ear, before getting up, placing a soft kiss to Len's petal lips, and heading back out of the room, leaving Len flustered behind.

_Kupo, he always acts on impulse_. Len thought silently, rolling over to face the wall again, warm enough that he started to drift off into a dreamless sleep, where the hours would pass faster than he could say.

* * *

><p>At the end of his first shift, Kaito pulled out the little note that his sweet had snuck him.<p>

"Kaito,"

The next couple words were hard to see, they were furiously scribbled out, and a bit runny. He continued to read.

"Play at 20:00, cannot see you 'till 3, at the earliest. Don't come, please. -L"

The fact that Len had uninvited him to his play made his heart ache with rejection, but he knew why Len didn't want him there. The only reason why Len would ever tell Kaito not to come, is if the boy was playing a love scene with someone. That someone mainly being none other than the man that he despised most.

Crumpling the note up, he ripped it in half before throwing it away into the small stream. He was furious. _Kaito thinks everything through, while that Gakupo character does whatever he pleases when he pleases... Hate the idea of Len's lips meeting anyone eles's. Maybe it is best to stay away._

He felt little bits of his growing anger break apart his emotions, one by one and he let his sorrows wash away down his cheeks. If he could only do something. If only his words would tell Len how much this hurt him. He needed Len to chose, either him, or Gakupo. And if it wasn't Kaito that he chose... Well he be damned, because he would die. Slow and painful.

Mostly painful.

* * *

><p>Len shrugged himself out of bed. Gakupo knocked on his door only moments before, informing the lad that his free time was already used up. Feeling even more groggy after five hours, he dragged himself out, and over to the closet where his outfit for practice was.<p>

He pulled off his days attire, pulling out the bow that held his hair up, letting his fall, framing his face. He wore tight black pants, almost light tights, and a long grey shirt that fell down to the middle of his thigh. He used a thick black belt, tying it around his waist, and it held the shirt up a bit better. He slapped his cheeks to get over his wake-up, before using a white ribbon to tie his hair back loosely. Grabbing his script, he set out in search of Gakupo to rehearse.

****_  
><strong>**

Sometime later, the play was all set up, and people were filing in, one by one, sitting in their respective spots. Len rushed in to his dressing room to get ready. Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes. He spotted his dress, hating the feeling of actually having to wear one in front of an audience. But the show must go on. He undressed, slipping it on. It was black, puffy from the waist down. The shoulder straps fell slightly, and much of his collar area and neck were exposed. He put on a lacy black choker, pulling his hair down, and brushing it. Looking in the mirror, he saw how simple the outfit really was, but hey, simplicity is the most beautiful.

He also noted how much of a girl he actually looked like. He assumed that his sister would look like this by now. Wherever she was. He sighed, strapping his heels on, before heading out and being directed to first scene. Five minutes, five minutes.

As the curtains were raised on the debut of the play, he looked out into the row of his audience, lines on the tip of his tongue, and there in the crowd, the only person who stood out to the boy was the blue haired male, sitting front row, distasteful look on his face.

_Kaito —_

* * *

><p><strong>Authours Note: <strong>

**Yayyy. Two chapters in one day... er, well, morning? I don't know. I'm going to be spending most of my day on this song, so I should have quite a bit done. Though I won't update unless I get reviews ~ :3 I'm selfish, 'kay?**


	3. Imitation Black III

_「To love, and be loved to the point of madness_

_The taunting kisses were just an IMITATION_

_Senses numbing, consciousness fading to darkness_

_Take my life, along with truth_

_and just paint it all over in black」_

* * *

><p>He had never felt more hated in his life.<p>

As soon as the play had ended, he fled directly to his room, on the verge of sobbing. Kaito watched as Gakupo had kissed him. He felt as if Kaito now hated him. The same scene of Kaito walking out of the theatre at that moment replayed in his head. The pained look on Kaito's face... It all sunk in at once, and went straight to his stomach, making him feel sick.

Now, Len lay curled up in his blanket, furiously rubbing at his eyes as he cried. His room was dimly lit by a lone candle, slightly flickering with each passing moment. Another three hours left on the candle, could be assumed when you looked at it. Len, being the only one awake - The people who didn't live here had left by now, Luka long asleep, and Len could only assume Gakupo had drifted to sleep too - Took this opportunity to the fullest extent. It was now that it was safe to cry to his hearts content; now that he would be able to lay his heart out in plain sight to anyone who could walk through his door. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, still to lazy and weak to stand and go to lock his door. He bit at his lip, wishing sleep could conquer him already, but the urge to be stick contradicted him as he curled even more into himself.

Gaining the strength to move, the boy picked himself up off his bed. He rubbed at his red eyes continuously, already sore and stinging, and dry from his pain. He cried till he was fresh out of tears. His vision was blurry, his stomach lurching as he draped his little yellow blanket over his fragile and shaking shoulders. Sniffling, his headache attacked him, roving over full throttle. His knees slightly trembled underneath the weight of his body. He needed tea, now. Picking up the small candle, he opened his door, slowly peaking his head into the hall along with the flame, looking for anyone. - No one around; the coast was clear.

Len made his way, taking dainty steps like a dancer, down the hall and into the kitchen. The floor boards creaked beneath his toes, with each one pressing against the cold hardwood.

He gathered the materials needed once in the kitchen. A pre-made tea bag that Luka always kept in a drawer, just for Len, a kettle - now a kettle filled with water. He reached over to the side, grabbing a few pieces of fire wood, and tossing them into the small pit, using his trained hands to light them with a few scraps of paper on top, and 'the scratching stone', as he called it. It was a relatively weak fire. Not enough to make sound, only a small light, and the right amount of heat to make a warm cup of tea for the younger. He set the kettle over the fire, then resumed looking around the room for a copy of the newest script. It was a simple script, an act that Len wasn't playing in, as they had no need for a female role. And besides, Len needed a break. His feet ached from walking around too much, and he most definitely had tense muscles. No, this play was merely about war, and the struggle within ones self to find their courage; to find what they're worth. Why read something like that? Len's home was the theatre, and he loved each breathing second in it. Okay, yes, he felt it demeaning to be dressed up as a girl during the show, but he didn't give a damn as long as it was a show that he was in. Besides, reading this play would keep him distracted.

Sitting on the couch, — the old, dusty, only counch not used for any plays — the boy curled his legs at the knees, resting his feet underneath his rear. Placing his blanket over his lap, he settled in, enjoying the warmth of his blanket and the nearby fire. It was calming, relaxing. Just what he needed to get away. He loved to relax in the kitchen area. It always smelled of a light vanilla-lavender. He never understood why, it was just something that happened, because it just did. Len thinks it's because of Luka. He started to sit back, and began to read the script, in depth.

About halfway through the fourth page, the kettle began to hiss at Len that it was hot. Len hadn't been expecting the sudden change of noise, and he wasn't paying attention to the kettle at the time. He frowned, jumping up instantly while dropping everything, taking the kettle off the fire carefully with the special gear provided. He sighed to himself. If anyone woke up, he'd be in trouble. Nonetheless, he poured the water into his cup, the tea-bag getting wet and leaking the dyeing substance throughout the water. Len inhaled the steam rather happily. Ah, this is just what the boy needed. This was perfect. He winced slightly when the warm steam tickled his nose, heating it up uncomfortably. He stood, walking over towards the blanket and script that were dropped halfheartedly on the ground, picking them up and walking back over. He draped the blanket over his shoulders like a cape, setting the script by the cup, letting his candle illuminate the script, barely enough to read, and the rest of the room was surrounded in the pleasant, warm glow of the fire, creating a serene area. It was peaceful, as Len blew on the scorching hot cup of tea, letting the steam run up around his cheeks, relishing the delicious smell. Ready, he continued reading where he left off.

* * *

><p>Trudging along the dirty alley ways, Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets, repeating to himself, idiot, idiot, idiot! He frowned at himself even more. Why'd he go to the play? He knew he'd only be hurt by seeing Len kiss another man that wasn't him. Some part of him was jealous that Len was able to kiss someone in public, that was a guy, and that guy wasn't him. He was tired with this; attending the plays, watching the blond swoon over the prince, or leading male role. Normally, he'd be able to handle it. But the fact that it had to be that damn purple-head who kissed Len really irked him!<p>

He will admit: He knows how Len feels about both of them. And he's not forcing Len to make a decision, because he's just a teenager, after all. And it's not like they can have a happily ever after, either, anyways. Dammit, He slammed his fist into the brick wall presented before him. Frowning at the scuffed skin, he rubbed his knuckles and continued down the alley, knowing it was well past town curfew, and he would be thrown in jail if he were caught. He had hoped to stop by a pub and get drunken off his horse, but instead, all the locals had closed shop fifteen minutes before he left the play. Sighing to himself, he made a quick right, backing deeper into the depths of the darkness, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

How was Len doing? Was all he could think about. He'd seen the look on Len's eyes as he'd stormed out of the theatre: Confused and hurt. What if Len was sitting there, crying? What if he was waiting for Kaito to see him, as Kaito would normally visit late after a play, just hanging around, and sometimes cleaning up. Maybe he should just take a job as a janitor at the place. It would be easier to see Len. Yeah... He noticed the small droplets of blood on his knuckles. He hit that wall harder than he imagined that he would. He knew what he would do now. Tomorrow morning, he would set off to find a job at the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Len?"<p>

The sound of another made Len jump in the middle of attempting to sip at his still very hot tea. The force of his startle, made the tea go a bit to fast when it was still too hot, and Len burnt his upper lip lightly. He hissed, setting the cup back down on the counter, touching his lip before turning towards who, or whomever walked in through the door.

Long purple hair was tied back lazily, a few strands hanging here and there. He wore long pants that hung low in his hips. The dark violet eyed male wore no shirt, and the informal nightwear gave Len a bright red face as his eyes traced over the arms and chest of the half-naked older, standing in the doorway.

He stalked over to the blue-eyed younger, looking down at him with curiosity. He took in the red cheeks, glossy, stained eyes — slightly puffy. "Len, are you alright?" He noted the light pink stain on his lip, meaning Gakupo had most likely scared Len, and as such, the younger had burnt himself. He sighed, while Len nervously shuffled under the other's gaze, looking to the side, refusing to make full on eye-contact.

"S-sorry if I'd woke you." The boy stumbled, resisting the urge to soothe the burn with a swipe of his tongue.

The purple headed man held his hands up in Len's defence, "No, no." He spoke calmly, his voice smooth, deep and rich. Gooey like caramel, sweet like it too, but sticky and anyone would fall into it's delicious trap. He took the boys cheeks into his palms, pulling the young boy towards his body. Said boy swallowed roughly, his chest suddenly feeling tight, his gut churning with nervousness. The older laughed humourlessly at Len's breathless response. "Were you crying?"

"Why would you — !" Len started defending his masculinity, his voice raising. He calmed himself. "Why would you ask..."

Gakupo swiped his thumbs underneath Len's eyes, leaning down to look deeply into the blue orbs. "Your eyes are lined in red, puffy, but the swelling has much decreased." He gave his diagnosis in short, watching the expression on Len's face gradually change sour. "Now, are you going to tell me?" Gakupo whispered, his face barely half a foot away.

The look in Len's eyes morphed into one of pain, remembering the look on Kaito's face as the bluenette raged out of the theatre. His heart clenched, his stomach feeling the same uneasiness from before. Thinking back, Len thought he was out of tears to shed, but now, staring deeply into those dark, mysterious pits of violet, he broke silently again. Yes, again, Gakupo could recall several times the boy had broken after he and Kaito fought. The tears began to fall down, carving the path for more. Softly running his thumbs underneath the boys eyes, wiping away any of the falling waters. Gakupo frowned. He hated to see Len cry.

In fact, Gakupo hated everything about Len that liked Kaito. He wanted Len all to himself. If Kaito was in the picture, that couldn't happen, right? No. So now, of all times, he needed to prove his worth to the younger, so in the future, he would be chosen over the blue one, as he so often called him. Not that it mattered whether or not Kaito was in the picture, Gakupo would fight for Len till the ends of time. Anytime Len kissed someone, looked at someone, touched someone, was touched by someone, he was jealous. But he can't let it out. He can't show it. It's sin, illegal. It's suicide, socially, and physically. Gakupo shook his head lightly. All these colliding emotions between the three..

He lent down, pressing a small, but reassuring kiss to the flaxen lad's pink upper lip, where it had been tea-burnt. It was just a bit pink, some tender care and it would be better in a day.

But he — all of them — did not want to take this anymore.

It was _madness_.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] ;/A/; Uwahhh it's such a short chappie. It took longer than I thought to get this out.. anyone have ways to stop procrastinating? Gah.**

**Gakupo has a cutesy-lovey-dovey side /shot  
>Can't believe I said that ^<strong>

**Welp. I got one review so far. I listed this under Len/Kaito, just because for now it's going to be the more dominant pairing, unless reviews change my mind.  
>Reviews about the songs, or the story, either are fine? :D Bytheway,<br>****The english translation/lyrics come from . I just rearranged them, edited it to make them rhyme. Buwah. A chapter per verse. I hope you guys like, I would really appreciate some reviews too ;w; I've been having a hard time lately, so I think reviews would be amazing.  
><strong>

**To the one who reviewed:  
><strong>** Thank you so so so so so so much. :'3**


	4. Imitation Black IV

「The sinking moon overlaps with foggy clouds

Attempting to hide in shrouds

If there is no way to escape a tear

Then together dear, let's disappear. 」

* * *

><p>An hour. One measly hour until the sun would rise, and they would have to put up their usual façade, and pretend they were no more than co-workers. The boy laid, sprawled on Gackpo's chest, his blanket laid over his back and the purple-headed man's arms wrapped tightly around him. Len had fallen asleep not too long ago, after the boy had finished crying, but Gackpo knew that tomorrow would be a day that Len would sleep in. He would make sure the younger wasn't woken, either. He'd use his charm to talk Luka into letting Len sleep late. He'd also have to do Len's chores - not that he minded. He tightened his grip on the lad, not enough to wake him, but enough to let him know that the older was still there. Sighing, he closed his eyes momentarily.<p>

Len slept peacefully for the rest of the hour, despite having cried himself to sleep. Soon a morning light seeped in from the hallway, showing that the sun was rising and peeking in through the windows. The man choked back his groan of disappointment, sitting up gently, taking Len with him. He wrapped the blanket around the boy, drinking in the peaceful look on the younger's face. Oh, what was going on inside that young mind... He shifted the boy slightly, picking him up bridal style, quietly gliding across the cold wooden floor, he made his way silently and carefully to the boys room, opening the door enough to let light in from the hall, and he set the boy gingerly down on the rickety bed. Frowning in displeasure of having to leave his love, he sucked in a breath of air, kissing the boy's forehead, shortly before taking leave of the room, closing the door behind him. He then set back towards the kitchen to make a small breakfast for Luka, and himself, even making a small side for Len, if the other had decided to wake.

Soon, the breakfast had been finished, and just in time. A pink-headed woman walked into the kitchen, barefoot and dressed in a white nightgown still. Her long hair was tied up in a messy bun, bangs hanging in her face. She really was pretty, but despite her looks, not many men chased after her. Yet, then again, she never went out much.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, yawning, as she sat at the table where a plate was instantly placed in front of her. It smelled nice, as she looked at the plate of food. Fresh eggs, scrambled, and winter vegetables as a side. It was a normal breakfast, though Gackpo knew tomorrow he'd most likely have to visit the market.

He shrugged, smiling, still wearing his pajama bottoms. "None. Can I not cook without a reason?" He chuckled lightly, and rose an eyebrow questioningly as he handed the female a fork, and a small glass of water.

She picked lightly at the food, looking at is as if it were going to attack her. "Normally it's Len who cooks. When he does not, then I do." She tasted a bit of the eggs. Chewing lightly, she swallowed, "Well, you did a good job. Go wake Len and tell him to come eat."

Shaking his head, Gackpo set his plate of food down in front of him. "No can do. It's the boy's day off, let him sleep." He sighed, not too hungry.

Luka narrowed her eyes at him. "What about his duties? He went to sleep rather early, he should have gotten plenty of rest, by now."

The purple-haired man shook his head. "No, no, I heard him up in the late hours of the night." He took a bite from the vegetables, continuing, "I woke up because he was looking for the copy of the new script."

"But he's not in the play?" Luka questioned Gackpo, even though the man was speaking the truth.

He sighed, "But he has such a love for literatre. I'm not surprised the boy went after something to read."

Luka had opened her mouth to retort, when three loud knocks resounded from the front of the building. The theatre doors remained locked, but at such an early hour, who would be crazy enough to seek such a place? Quickly, the pinkette bustled about, running to her room and finding a small scarf to put on, and she made her way to the front of the building.

Opening the door, she stared incredulously at the handsome male that stood before her. Tall, blue-haired, and shining with pleasant looks. Her face grew a light pink as she greeted said male, asking what he was doing here so early.

"Greetings, miss. My name is Kyte," he started off kindly, smiling warmly at the woman, making her insides practically melt. "I've come to see if you're offering a job. I would love to work here."

She coughed, making sure she heard right. They were lacking in a handy-man, and Len certainly couldn't handle all the extra chores himself. "Alright." She said. "Come, come on in." She stepped aside, allowing the man to walk through the doorway, into the slightly warmer air. "Follow me, I'll show you around. You can start after breakfast."

She motioned for him to follow, and as he did, she lead him along to the kitchen. Narrating along the way. He stopped slightly upon reaching the door to the kitchen, eyes spying the long purple hair. He knew what to expect, but it was better to calm the blood running through his heated veins before stepping foot inside. He needed to make a good impression. Such a thing couldn't come from him beating the male down.

"Gackpo," she called to the man who had been taking care of his plate, "this is Kyte. He will be joining our staff. He starts work after breakfast." She crossed her arms slightly, watching the taller male turn to look at the blue-headed man.

He only scoffed. "Surely you must be kidding."

"We can take all the help we can get." She turned and looked at Kyte. "We can't promise much pay-"

He suddenly cut her off. "I don't need money. I'll work here for free, as long as there might be an extra room available..?"

Her mouth gaped slightly. "We — we don't have an extra room, but I'm sure Gackpo would not mind letting you bunk with him?" She turned to said male, "Right?"

Fighting his urge to jump the length of the distance between him and Kyte, Gackpo curtly nodded, fisting his hands to avoid punching the man in the face.

Turning, Luka lead Kyte off towards the last member that lived in the building.

Upon reaching the room, Luka knocked on the door three times, giving fair warning to the tennant that she would enter momentarily. "Kyte," She said, turning to face him. "I'd like to introduce you to Len." Luka stated strongly, with a fair smile.

The male's heart raced in his chest as the sound of the young blonde's name entering his ears. He swallowed roughly, biting down on his spurt of excitement, nodding and following the fair haired female into the boy's room slowly.

He made it two steps in, where he felt his legs stiffen. He suddenly had cold feet. What if the boy hated him? The negative thoughts confined his mind and actions momentarily. He tried to force the guilty feeling out of his gut, as the woman skillfully woke the lad.

It felt as if time had stopped for him. In that second, everything was deathly silent as his eyes fell across the rising figure on the bed. All his eyes could focus on were the gentle breaths the younger were breathing, the lines of his body, and the redness of his eyes. He didn't realize his body had acted on it's own accord, till noticing that instead of in the doorway, he was right next to Luka.

Everything seemed to pass by quickly after this point. The boy gingerly rubbed his tired eyes, and then as soon as they peered over at Kyte, he stopped, seemingly frozen in his place. The two connected, and the world started up at a threatening pace.

"H-Hello..." The boy greeted shyly, forcing himself to move and wave at the older with cheeks of pink petals, and a happy emotion filling his face.

"Morning." The bluenette replied, blue eyes calm and loving. Even though so much passed through them at that moment, Luka had been completely oblivious to the change in atmostphere. Instead of questioning the scene, she looked out the window and noticed the sun. She hastly introduced the two as if they had never met, and then continued on with apologizing to Kyte, before excusing herself to pay a visit to the bakery.

Kyte sat on the edge of the bed, cautiously, taking a few moments to look at the boy. Said boy looked back, and once he noticed the taller staring, his face turned the lovely, tantalizing shade of red that the bluenette so loved to see. The blue-haired male gently took the boy's chin in his hand, turning his face to look back at him, and he assessed the situation. Moments later, he couldn't stand the tension he felt, and he leaned forward, tentatively pressing his lips against the soft petals that belonged to his love.

Instantly, he melted. Len pressed back, enjoying it, craving, needing more. And so, the bluenette did just that. He wrapped a strong arm around the boys waist, and sitting back against the wall, he pulled the younger close till Len was straddling him. The hand once holding the boy's chin came to rest on his thigh, and he gently rubbed small circles to calm the boy. Len had a hand placed against the older's chest firmly, the other one caressing the older's cheek.

Kyte poked his tongue past his lips, sliding it against the younger's bottom lip. Acting purely on impulse, the boy's lips parted way, giving him the access he so wanted. And as soon as he'd gotten his prize, a loud thunk from the corridor startled them both, and had the young boy startled so much that when he pulled away, he was shaking.

As after all, they shouldn't be doing this.

Standing, with a sullen look on his face, Kyte kissed the scared teenager's forehead, and departed with a small, "I'll see you later".

********

Even after the man had left, Len could still feel his heart racing in his chest. Kyte was going to be staying here with them? The news excited him greatly. The thought of being able to see him everyday — everynight — made a bubble of butterflies burst in his stomach. Then, the pit of his stomach dropped.

How was Gackpo taking this? Obviously not well. He shuddered. The taller must be furious. He pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning back against the wall, and he rigorously chewed his thumbnail. Hopefully the older wouldn't take it out on him.

As if his thoughts called the mentioned male to him — beconing to him with the pale, slender finger of fate — Len was jumpy, and shaken to look up and see the purple-haired man standing in his doorway, who was almost glaring back.

"Go back to bed." He ordered, voice stern, angered, and chilling to the bone.

Len shook his head defiantly, "No, I've got to—"

In what seemed to be an instant to the younger, Gackpo stood in front of him, clutching Len's jaw tightly, preventing him from speaking. A dark look rested in his eyes, and it sent a shrill of utter fear down the younger's spone, and it shot back up again.

Clearing his throat slightly, the taller blinked, and a moment of silence fell. When he opened his eyes, his demeanor changed, and Gackpo's other hand came to stroke a few flaxen bangs out of the boy's face. "You were up late," he said, voice silken and seductive. "rest more, please." He kissed his forehead, then released his jaw, before leaving without another word.

Unsure why he did so, Len curled up into a ball, facing the wall, and begged sleep to consume him again, just to get away from the terror he felt.

Unsure why he did so, Len dug his fingernails into his arms until they left marks and bled, and continued to keep them there, as he cried again, shortly before falling into the darkness he craved.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N :** **YES GUYS, I CHANGED THE SPELLINGS FOR KAITO AND GAKUPO TO KYTE AND GACKPO LIKE IN THE VIDEOS HURHURHURHUR . One, because I like to spell them that way better, and two, I think they look more professional and flow better. At least they're said the same as the original spelling ** _Welp . I'm a lazy bastard who got her computer taken away for a long while. I got it back for spring break, but whatever.. XD I'm updating.. and I'm better :U I've been getting over a little medical condition.. -cough- BUT I'll be fine soon so yaaaay happy face :) _

_Aaaaaaaaah and ignore any things I've said before about why I called it Blue Rose and akljdlkafjskljaflksdjf I'm a failure who had been told false information and read something wrong -proceeds to fail more- I'm stupid :D so pardon that. But I'mma be doing all the VanaN'Ice songs the best I can :U All like.. 7 group songs, that is. ;u; _

_And I'd like to acknowledge Shiken-chii for being a great reviewer As well asKLG, and my dear ll-RAelC-ll . deathnotelover12 as well, xD Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see some more reviews ;u; they help boost my extremely low self esteem_

_SHORT CHAPTER GAIZ yeah.. _


End file.
